MST3K 102 - The Robot vs the Aztec Mummy
The movie Cody and his pals take a trip to the Moon, believing it to be the source of the sabotage being conducted on America's energy infrastructure. Following lengthy flashbacks from the previous two films in the series, the villainous Dr. Krupp dispatches his robot to defeat the Aztec mummy Popoca. The episode Host segments Segment One (Invention Exchange): Joel invents the airbag helmet for motorcyclists. Dr. Forrester invents Chalk Man - a device that makes noise like fingernails on a chalkboard to force guests to leave your party; he intends to use it for the scientist convention which he admits only blowing up twice (the third time it burned down). Both he and Larry get hurt by their own security device to push the button. Segment Two: Demon Dogs are invading. Tom Servo tries to put up a fight, but gets peed on because he resembles a fire hydrant. Segment Three: Enoch, King of the demon dogs, appears and speaks to Joel and the bots. Apparently the demon dogs believe that the Satellite of Love is a giant dog bone. But before Joel can explain, Gypsy eats Enoch. Segment Four: Crow disguises himself as Enoch, but gets peed on. Ending Segment: After a Demon Dog invades the theater at the end, they're revealed to have overrun the SOL. Joel plays fetch with the demon dogs, finally getting rid of them...until the crew realize that ‘fetch’ means ‘go get and bring back.’ Meanwhile, Forrester and Larry are still recovering from being hit by the security device. Obscure references * "I wish we had one of them Doomsday Machines." Said by General "Buck" Turgidson (who in fact bears a passing resemblance to the actor playing Commando Cody) in the Stanley Kubrick film Dr. Strangelove. *''"I'm Milton, your brand new son"'' From the cartoon show ''Milton the Monster'', which ran from 1965 to 1967. Milton was a lovable Frankenstein-type monster with a Southern accent similar to TV's Gomer Pyle. Behind the scenes MST3K cast Regular cast *Joel Hodgson - Joel Robinson *Trace Beaulieu - Crow T. Robot / Dr. Clayton Forrester *J. Elvis Weinstein - Tom Servo / Dr. Laurence Erhardt *Jim Mallon - Gypsy Guest cast * Enoch: Jim Mallon MST3K crew Full crew Production *Although this was the 2nd episode produced, it may have been the first episode aired by The Comedy Channel.http://www.mst3ktemple.com/schedule1989.htm *The Demon Dogs were slightly modified versions of a Masters of the Universe toy called Battle Bones, complete with being painted red, black and with construction paper ears.http://www.mst3k.com/episodes/epone.html *The crew were reportedly sheepish about some of their interferences with the film to make jokes. One involved Joel putting his hand over a singing woman's mouth on the screen to which the sound was notably lowered. The other was inserting the sound of someone urinating when an actor's back was turned on the screen. They personally apologized for this in The Amazing Colossal Mystery Science Theater Guide. *The Demon Dogs previously appeared in the title sequence of the KTMA episodes, but were never actually featured during the episodes themselves. *The "airbag helmet" that Joel presents during the invention exchange came from his stand-up act. *When the crew all say, "Peas and carrots! Peas and carrots!", it's a walla in-joke. Walla is the term for a sound effect imitating the murmur of a crowd in the background in theater, radio, film, television, and video games. Goofs * Josh's hair can be seen peaking above the desk after Servo exits and before Gypsy enters during Segment Three. Movie Edits Like most riffed movies, The Robot vs the Aztec Mummy was altered slightly to fit the TV aspect ratio and several scenes were trimmed slightly to reduce the overall run length of the film to fit in the desired time-slot. Video releases * Released on DVD by Shout! Factory in July 2009 as part of Vol. XV along with The Girl in Lovers Lane, Zombie Nightmare and Racket Girls. **The DVD special features include a Comedy Central promo for the episode, the original theatrical trailer for the movie, and the "Glimpses of KTMA: MST Scrapbook Scraps" featurette. *Digitally available through Shout's official Youtube channel. *Available for rent or purchase on Amazon's streaming service. Gallery References Robot Vs The Aztec Mummy Robot Vs The Aztec Mummy Robot Vs The Aztec Mummy Category:Episodes directed by Jim Mallon